Chelsea Quinn Yarbro
About the Author * Pen Names: ** Quinn Fawcett (her projects with Bill Fawcett) ** Trystam Kith (two-volume Trouble in the Forest series featuring vicious vampires) ** Terry Nelson Bonner (vol. 5 in The Making of Australia series) ** T. C. F. Hopkins (non-fiction history) ** Camille Gabor (high fantasy "Nimuar's Loss," Book One of "The Vildecaz Talents") ** Vanessa Pryor (romance; one title: Taste of Wine) * Genres: Early Urban Fantasy / Historical Fantasy / Horror * Writing Style: * Books: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Books Biography The fore-runner to contemporary Urban Fantsasy and Vampire Fiction. The author of the immensely popular Count Saint-Germain series, Chelsea Quinn Yarbro has established a distinguished reputation in several genres, including horror, science fiction, fantasy, mystery, young adult and western, as well as nonfiction. Writing for over 45 years, Yarbro has worked in a wide variety of genres, from science fiction to westerns, from young adult adventure to historical horror. She is the author of over 70 novels and numerous short stories. In addition to the Count Saint-Germain novels, she also has published numerous volumes in a popular series of channeled wisdom from the entity Michael in the Messages from Michael series. Yarbro's contribution to the horror genre has been recognized in a variety of ways: she was named a Grand Master at the World Horror Convention in 2003, and in 2005 the International Horror Guild named her a "Living Legend".1 She has received the Knightly Order of the Brasov Citadel from the Transylvanian Society of Dracula. In 2009 the Horror Writers' Association presented Yarbro with the Bram Stoker Lifetime Achievement Award. In 2014, she was honored with the World Fantasy Award for Life Achievement. Additionally, two of her novels, The Palace (1979) and Ariosto (1980) were nominated for the World Fantasy Award, neither winning. Series The Saint-Germain Cycle * Genre: Vampire fiction, Horror, Historical * Theme: Vampires, historical horror series Saint-Germain series Atta Olivia Clemens Madelaine de Montalia The Merchant Prince * Genre: fantasy * Theme: ** Outrageous Fortune (2002, book 2 in the series, written with Armin Shimerman) Shattered Light * Genre: fantasy * Theme: *# Dark Light (1999) Sisters of the Night * Genre: historical horror * Theme: *# Kelene: The Angry Angel (1998) *# Fenice: The Soul of an Angel (1999) *# Zhameni: The Angel of Death (unpublished. This title was one of the many books that were orphaned after a publisher merger, and as the packager owns the copyright, Yarbro is unable to sell the book to a new publisher.) Stand Alone Novels * Time of the Fourth Horseman (1976) * False Dawn (1978) * Ariosto (1980) * Sins of Omission (1980) * Dead & Buried (1980) * A Taste of Wine (1982, as "Vanessa Pryor") * Hyacinths (1983) * The Godforsaken (1983) * The Making of Australia #5: The Outback (1983, as "Terry Nelson Bonner") * Locadio's Apprentice (1984) * Nomads (1984) * Four Horses for Tishtry (1985) * A Mortal Glamour (1985) * To the High Redoubt (1985) * A Baroque Fable (1986) * Floating Illusions (1986) * Firecode (1987) * Taji's Syndrome (1988) * Beastnights (1989) * Monet's Ghost (1997) * Magnificat (1999) * Alas, Poor Yorick (2002) * Arcane Wisdome (2014) * The Case of the Discrete Madame (2019) Other Writings Short Stories * "And Bob's Your Uncle" in Full Moon City (2010) * Two Views of Wonder (1973, with Thomas N. Scortia) * Strangers in the Night (1995, with Anne Stuart and Maggie Shayne) The Gate of Worlds * An Exaltation of Spiders (1991) SF * Beyond the Gate of Worlds (1991, with Robert Silverberg and John Brunner) Collections * Cautionary Tales (1978) * Signs & Portents (1984) * The Vampire Stories of Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (1994) * Apprehensions and Other Delusions (2003) Short Fiction Series The Harriers # Of War and Codes and Honor (1991, with Gordon R. Dickson) # Down Among the Dead Men (1993, with Gordon R. Dickson) Short fiction * The Posture of Prophecy (1969) * Frog Pond (1971) * A Time of the Fourth Horseman (1972) * False Dawn (1972) * Everything that Begins with an "M" (1972) * The Ghosts at Iron River (1973) * The Meaning of the Word (1973) * Un Bel Di (1973) * Who Is Sylvia? (1974, with Thomas N. Scortia) * Training Twofoots (1974) * Into My Own (1975) * Dead in Irons (1976) * Lammas Night (1976) * The Fellini Beggar (1976) * Allies (1977) * The Generalissimo's Butterfly (1978) * Space/Time Arabesque (1978) * Disturb Not My Slumbering Fair (1978) * Swan Song (1978) * Best Interests (1978) * Fugitive Colors (1979) * Savory, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme (1981) * On St. Hubert's Thing (1982) (Illustrated by Alicia Austin) * The Arrows (1983) * Coasting (1983) * Depth of Focus (1984) * Do Not Forsake Me, O My Darlin' (1984) * The End of the Carnival (1984) * Night Catch (1985) * Do I Dare to Eat a Peach? (1985) * Such Nice Neighbors (1985) * Lapses (1987) * Night Mare (1988) * Durga Hajit (1988) * Cold Supper (1990) * Fruits of Love (1990) * Day 17 (1990) * Become So Shining That We Cease to Be (1991) * Confession of a Madman (1991) * Tarnhelms (1991) * Advocates (1991, with Suzy McKee Charnas) * A Writ of Habeas Corpus (1991) * Salome (1991) * Novena (1992) * Echoes (1993) * The Creatures That Walked in Darkness (1993) * Whiteface (1993) * Restoration Comedy (1993) * Do Not Pass Go Do Not Collect $200 (1994) * Catching Dreams (1995) * Tin Lizzies (1995) * In the Face of Death (2000) * Giotto's Window (2000) * Traditional Values (2001) * Long-Term Investment (2001) * Siren Song (2002) * Inappropriate Laughter (2002) * Renfield's Syndrome (2002) * Fugues (2003) * The Ice Prince (2003) * Sugar Skulls (2005) * A New Interpretation of the Liggerzun Text (2006, with Edgar Allan Poe) * Miss Faversham's Room (2007) * Endra: From Memory (2008) * Trial Run (2008) * Genius Loci (2008) * And Bob's Your Uncle (2010) * Thy Spinning Wheel Complete (2010) * Quadruple Whammy (2013) References Category:Historical Fantasy Authors Category:Horror Authors